Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{10} \times -1 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ \dfrac{6}{10} \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ -1 \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 60\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 60\% \times -100\% = 60 \% $